sin mas frias preocupacione
by candle-snow
Summary: elsa se muda a noregua para estudiar sin querer conoce a un chico que le hace despertar nuevas emociones pero ese chico no es nada menos que el príncipe Jack de noregua y ella es la dueña de una línea de empresas esta unión hace que no puedan asumir su papel , eltodo amor en verdad lo puede todo?,soy mala en resumen


**Holaaa jaja bueno como ya he dicho este es un nuevo ficc JELSA espero les guste y será contado en **

**PRESENTE **

**FUTURO **

**El presente será expecificado asi como el futuro **

**Sin mas frias preocupaciones **

Pov Elsa (presente )

-jjaj hola soy elsa..elsa arendell …se que tienen muchas preguntas y contestare a todas y cada una de ellas- dijo elsa a en una rueda de prensa que la rodeaba

-señorita rendell , como es que una empresa multimillonaria pierde a su socia mas importante-pregunto una chica

-bueno , la empresa weselton no me resulto muy…confiable –respondio tomando aire

-como es que se vuelve una chica extranjera en una gran empresaria multimillonaria-

-trabajando duro y estudiando mucho-todos rieron

-el príncipe Jack frost no invirtió en su empresa-elsa evito su pregunta hizo como si no hubiera escuchado eso ya que muchas personas preguntaban

-se le conoce como la reina de las nieves ,porque?-pregunto una ella rio

-bueno , ese apodo me lo pusieron unos amigos de la universidad por amar la nieve-contesto riendo

-es verdad que tiene una relación con el príncipe Jack frost?-elsa se quedo muda y comenzó a temblar disimuladamente vio a sus agentes en ese momento una chica rubia vestida formal se acerco a los micrófonos

-muchas gracias pero la señorita arendell tiene asuntos que atender-en ese momento mas periodistas se pararon

-señorita corona es verdad que esta con el duque fitgerder-la chica abrió los ojos y se quedo muda una pelirroja abrió paso

-miren señores , la señorita arendell tiene asuntos que atender ,les vera mañana a las 7 okey adiós-dijo justo cuando todos iban a salio un periodista se paro

-señorita dunbroch, es cierto que dicen que usted se metio con el hijo del congresista por conveniencia-eso enfado a merida hasta ya no mas poder

-mire inepto , para tu información yo nunca estaría con nadie por conveniecia y 2 nunca e estado con el señorito hipo horrendus y mis socias también han sido emparejadas por ustedes mismos , metanse en sus vidas periodistas de ..-en ese momento le taparon la boca y vio que fue elsa que le miraba mal

-muchas gracias ..ah yo tengo asuntos que atender asi que gracias por todo y nos vemos mañana –dijo despidiéndose, juntas caminaron hacia la limosina y subieron con cuidado ya que un grupo de camareografos y periodistas les rodeaban ,al entrar todas suspiraron y elsa miro adelante

-kay a cas por favor-pidio el chofer sonrio y asintió

-como se metieron en ese lio niñas-ellas se miraron y rieron

-te juro que no tenemos ni idea-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo tirándose en los asientos respirando hondo para luego reir levemente contagiando a kay

_**(4 años antes )**_

-punziiiiiiii¡-gritaba una chica rubia de al menos 17 años con una falda azul y una blusa celeste caminado con cajas de carton llenas de cosas

-ya voy¡-respondio gritando una chica de igualmente 17 años bajando corriendo con un vestido 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla todo rosado menos la parte superior que era rosado con un liston un morado mas oscuro en su cintura con un gorro morado

-apurate , llegaremos tarde-recordo la rubia

-aich elsa recuerdame a que vamos?-els la miro mal

-vamos a despedirnos de las chicas-punzi la miro con cara de mi no entender elsa suspiro

-nuestras amigas?-recordo asiendo que punzi asintiera

-oh verdad nuestras amigas las chicas "eres rara"o "no me gusta tu estilo"o "para que quede claro somos no somos un grupo somos una manada de chicas …-

-cool-respondio elsa junto a rapunzel asiendo que se rian

-porque debemos ir a ver esas hipócritas?¡-dijo rapunzel tirándose en un mueble que en breves momentos fue levantado por la gente de la mudanza y rapunzel se asusto y se callo

-auch, te dolio?-pregunto elsa haciendo una mueca

-no elsa no me dolio solo grite de emoción-sarcasticamente contesto mirándola mal

-perdon jajja ya levántate debemos ir –rapunzel se tiro en el piso

-no ¡-elsa comenzó a jalarla pero ella se agarro fuertemente a la mesa pero esta también fue levantada por los de la mudanza y rapunzel se solto y elsa se callo sobre ella y comenzaron a reir

-elsa ,creeme cuando nos vayamos no extrañaremos esto- replico mirando a su alrededor

-puede ser pero algo me dice que peter va estar allí-punzi se paro de golpe

-que esperamos apurate-elsa rio mas y se paro y salio corriendo de la casa cerrando la puerta

(en la reunión)}

Elsa y punzi entraron al restaurant y se vi en una gran mesa un grupo de chicos elsa miro a punzi y suspiro en la mesa se encontraba tooh, peter (peter pan),Hans ,ceni (cenicienta),bella ,Alicia ,Eduard ,Felipe(príncipe de blanca nieve ),Eliot y su hermano Daniel

-elsa ¡punzi¡…amigas¡-grito tooh parándose ellas se acercaron con una sonrisa cínica

-hola chicos¡-saludo enérgicamente punzi , todos la miraron mal

-rapunzel , recuerda no actúes asi –dijo Alicia haciendo una mueca

-siiii..bueno chicas que les parece una copa por su entrada a la universidad?-elsa hizo una mueca y rapunzel negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-no¡-dijeron al uniseso dejando a todos confundidos y enojados

-no puedo ..ah …debemos empacar –explico nerviosamente y rapunzel asintió mirándolos

-ah bueno elsa no te preocupes pero deja algo para bridar por ti –pidio hans elsa lo miro mal y saco su chequera

-eh carlo-dijo al de la barra

-toma –dijo dándole 100 dólares

-dejeles beber hasta que el dinero se acabe –dijo señalando la mesa de los chico carlos los miro mal

-elsa en todo este tiempo nunca te he visto tomar mas de 2 copas en tu vida pero aun asi eres mi mejor cliente que haces pagándoles a eso mantenidos-elsa suspiro

-ni yo lo se , solo dales y si piden masa no se has lo de siempre adiós-carlos supiro y rio

-para ti –dijo dándole una cajita

-ah ?-dijo sacándole el papel de regalo

-como dije eres mi mejor cliente y una buena amiga –elsa lo abrió y vio una cajita de cristal , un joyero era hermoso

-oh carlos es hermoso-ella lo abrazo

-y para ti –dijo viendo a punzi le dio una caja mas chica

-gracias , que es ¿-dijo abriéndolo como loca , y luego vio unas pinturas y una paleta

-gracias,garcias¡gracias¡-chillo abrazandolo

-jey para que están los amigos , las extrañare-las abrazo fuertemente y luego las miro bien

-cuidense niñas-dijo suspirando ellas asintieron y salieron del lugar

Caminaron hasta la casa de elsa punzi abrió y elsa comenzó a mover mas cajas hasta que vio una foto era hermosa era de ella rapunzel y una chica mas anna elsa comenzó a llorar en silencio

-ya arregle las maletas….estas bien?-se acerco y vio la foto y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-jey, mira un dia la volveras a ver-elsa asintió ana se había ido de viaje por el mundo hace ya 3 años y no se había comunicado con elsa desde entonces al parecer desapareció y aunque elsa invirtió mucho en buscarla nunca lla hallaron

Vale ya están las maletas-pregunto con una sonrisa liviana

(en el aeropuerto)

Elsa subio al avión y se sento junto aun chico que estaba dormido y punzi en la fila de al lado sentada con otro chico que miraba la ventana porque separadas? Elsa se preguntaba lo mismo pero rapunzel había comprado mal los boletos ella suspiro y se puso los audífonos , despues de unas horas (ya de noche) una aeromoza se hacerco

-buenas desean algo –elsa asintió

-si , ah..un café ..negro tendrá?-la aeromoza asintió

-gracias –la chica le sirvió a elsa el café

-y usted joven ?-l chico no levanto la mirada

-ah señor la señorita le habla-informo elsa moviéndolo levemente

-lo mismo que la señorita gracias-dijo sin abrir los ojos ,la aeromoza le sirvió y se fue elsa endulzo su café y lo tomo despacio pues quemaba , el muchacho agarro la taza y se lo tomo de 2 tragos elsa lo mira sorprendida

-que pasa preciosa tu mama no te dijo que es mala educación mirar a las personas?-elsa se avergonzó y miro su café

-lo siento ,no quería..-el chico sonrio y la miro

-no importa era un chiste-explico riendo elsa asintió

-jack ..jack overland-se presento mintiendo acerca de su apellido

-elsa ..elsa arendell-jack sonrio

-arendell?-elsa asintio

-eres la chica que es dueña de la ciudad-elsa se incomodo

-perdon?-jackk la miro firmemente

-ya sabes ,tus padres son os dueños de casi todas las tiendas y casas-elsa asintió

-no , no soy yo esa es otra chica-mintio ,Jack levanto una ceja

-la verdad es que mis padres murieron hace años-susurro melancolica

-lo siento-

-no importa –volvio a sonreir

-entonces quien eres elsa arendell-ella bufo

-oye apenas te conozco-el asintió

-tienes razón –elsa rio

-y tu Jack quien eres?-el rio

-apenas te conozco como se que no eres una loca-elsa rio

-pues no lo sabes asi como yo no se que eres un asesino o algo asi -

-jajaj muy cierto que te parece algo? Este vuelo es de 12 horas hay que conocernos dime que te gusta hacer-

-pues amo leer y cantar-luego lo miro para decirle que el le de su respuesta

-ah bueno yo juego hockey y ahora que lo dices yo también leo-elsa levanto una ceja

-no te veo como alguien que lee-el rio

-a no? Pruébame-

-leíste romeo y Julieta-

-duda que sean fuego las estrellas , duda que el sol se mueva ,duda que la verdad sea mentira pero no dudes jamas que te amo-elsa quedo sorprendida

-woah eso no me lo esperaba-

-y tu que libros has leído?-elsa asintió

-todos bueno casi todos –

-no te creo-

-pues créelo-

-delirium?-

-pandemion y réquiem, algo mas?

-ahhh divergente?

-todos

-los miserables

-ambos tomos

-anake renina, orgullo y perjuicio , la guerra o la paz, 100 años de soledad

-si si si y si algo mas

-no me ganaste –elsa rio

-postre favorito?-pregunto ella

-helado de vainilla tu?

-helado de menta

-humm…..pelicula favorita?-pregunto el ella lo medito un tiempo

-ah…1 pedacito de cielo-jack la volteo a ver sorprendido

-el mio también aunque debo admitir que es deprimente y alegre es bipolar –elsa se rio y miro a punzie ella estaba dormida en el hombro del muchacho de al lado

-que pasa-jack volteo y vio a adonde miraba elsa

-oh ..ya veo…es mi amigo flinn…. si quieres…-ella negó

-que?¡,no miro a mi amiga punzi –dijo señalando a rapunzel

-oh ya veo , pero si venias con alguien porque no te sentaste con ella

-creeme que me pregunto lo mismo , según ella se equivoco con los boletos –el asintió

-para mi suerte –elsa se sonrojo

-eso creo – luego se oyó la voz del capitán

"_señoras y señores queremos informales que estamos por llegar a nuestro destino "_

-woahh que rápido pasa el tiempo –el asintió

-si bueno creo que debemos prepararnos-ellas sonrio

-o si dame tu numero –ella rio y le dio su teléfono al igual que Jack

-bueno cualquier problema no dudes en llamar te juro que te ayudare-ella rio mientras le devolvía el telefono

-lo mismo digo –el asintio y ella hizo lo mismo

-si eso creo bueno ya llegamos , tu eres de aquí?-ella negó

-no ,yo soy de vengo de new york –

-vengo a estudiar –el la miro confundido

-a la universidad-el comprendio

-ah y supongo que ella es tu compañera de cuarto-dijo señalando a la ahora despierta punzie que reia animadamente con flinn

-si, es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria –

-bueno debemos bajar –ambos se pararon y comenzaron a bajar caminaron por la manga y luego entraron al aeropuerto elsa recogio sus maletas y Jack también ,

-bueno …es el adiós-elsa bajo la cabeza triste

-eso creo –susurro

-fue lindo conocerte-se sincerizo el muchacho

-lo mismo digo-dijo Jack se acerco y la abrazo ella también lo abrazo

-bueno adiós amigo de aeropuerto –el rio

-ELSA]¡-grito una chica corriendo hacia ella

-punzi ,hola¡-dijo

-oh no sabes lo mucho que te e extrañado-dijo abrazándola

-oye hemos estado separadas 12 horas-jack rio al ver a punzie

-lo se mucho tiempo no?-en eso un chico alto con pelo marron y pose arrogante se acerco

-jack veo que conoces a arendell –punzie lo miro y sonrio

-a si elsa el es flin un amigo-elsa le dio la mano pero flin le dio un corto beso a la mano haciendo que Jack se sintiera un poco enojado

-bueno el es Jack mi amigo de aeropuerto-punzie le sonrio y el asintió

-bueno nos vamos adiós chicos –ellos nos abrazaron

(6 meses despues )( aun pasado)

Elsa se levanto a causa de su despertador se puso se paro y camino hacia el baño se dio una ducha y bajo a la cocina y se puso a hacer el desayuno en la mesa puso unas ricas tostadas con queso fundido y jugo de naranja , dentro de 10 minutos bajo rapunzel con un camisón rosado pastel

-buenos días-saludo punzie tambaleándose aun de sueño

-jajaj buenos días a ti también-respondio riéndose , punzie se sento con una taza de café y se la tomo con cuidado pues estaba caliente

-hoy tenemos clases a las 7 –informo elsa viendo el periódico

-aburrida…que hora es?-dijo mirando el reloj de la cocina

-son las 6 :30-punzi se atraganto con el jugo cogio una toztada y corrió hacia su cuarto

-GRACIAS¡-grito corriendo elsa rio ella estaba tranquila porque podía cambiarse rápido en cambio punzie demoraba horas en cambiarse , termino su desayuno y se cambio se puso un blue jean con una camisa blanca y un saquito azul junto sus botines negros

-vamos¡-punzi bajo y fue con ella elsa levanto una ceja al mirarla

-que?- negó con la cabeza

-oye¡-elsa la miro bien llevaba un pantalón negro (raro en ella)y una blusa morado oscuro casi negro (también raro en ella ) con unas sandalias de taco negro (aun mas raro ) y se había pintado

-y esa ropa?-pregunto confundida

-ah esto ?, algo nuevo –dijo dando vueltas

-ese es mi labial?-punzie asintió y elsa rio abrió su bolso y saco uno

-toma-puzie lo tomo y lo metio en su cartera

-y se puede saber adonde vas asi?-

-ah…si ..tengo una CITA¡-

-que?¡ ..con quien-punzie miro hacia la pared

-o no …es flinn-punzie asintió levemente

-que bueno¡-elsa la abrazo , en ese momento un chico de pelo blanco entro al aula abrazando una chica por los brazos provocando que elsa se pusiera roja de ira

-tranquila…respira-elsa respiro hondo y asintió juntas entraron al aula y se sentaron al final sacaron sus laptos y comenzaron a escuchar elsa prendio su grabadora y se puso a pensar o mas bien recordar

Flasback

-te ayudo-una voz conocida hablo a espaldas de elsa asiendo que volteara

-jack?..jaja hola-dijo abrazandolo

-aunque también vienes aquí-dijo señalando la universidad

-jaja si – Jack agarro las maletas y la ayudo a desempacar

-oye ..te gustaría ..no se..salir .-elsa levanto una ceja

-no como una cita ..a comer ..o al cine ..no se-elsa asintió

-me encantaría- Jack sonrio y elsa cerro la puerta al salir con Jack

Fin del flasback

Elsa suspiro eso había sido el comienzo de algo lindo pero no duro mucho hace unas semanas se habían peleado y terminado por una tontería pero elsa pensaba que eso ya no se arreglaría

(actualmente)

Una señorita con traje formal (falda negra ,blusa blancay saco blanco)sale del asensor pocos de los trabajadores que habian allí la miraron ella les devolvió una mirada fría al instante volvieron a sus labores corriendo ,ella suspiro y entro por una puerta

-gerda..comunicame con el señor frost-gerda la cual estaba afuera sentada en su escritorio escribiendo solto el lapicezo y solto un grito

-pero..señorita…-elsa hablo mas rápido entrando a su oficina

-confio en ti..la línea privada por favor-en ese momento gerda la comunico casi al instante una voz saludo

-hola elsa como estas hoy?-dijo con voz suave y cariñosa

-eso es todo lo que diras ¿"como estoy hoy"? pues te lo dire Jack estoy horrible sabes porque porque mi cara aparece en todas la putas revistas del país-grito parándose de su escritorio

-lo siento?-fue lo único que dijo Jack

-jacki¡-el rio

-que quieres que te diga cariño que borrare eso-ella grito

-si¡,mira , no sabes lo que es salir y que la gente te señale o te mire o hable mal de ti, la vez pasada una niña me pregunto si era tu novia –murmuro lo ultimo

-ahora que lo dices si se lo que se siente elsa y no es lindo que digan que el príncipe de noregua se mete con cualquiera y eso-elsa abrió los ojos

-cualquiera , asi te refieres cuando estas conmigo como cualquiera-dioj triste

-NO ,No no , no me referia a eso –juro

-como nos metimos en esto-susurro elsa mirando por su ventana que le daba una vista a toda la ciudad

-te juro que no lo se –explico el

-que estas haciendo ahora-pregunto curioso Jack

-estoy en mi oficina firmando papeles y tu ?-respondio frustrada elsa

-estoy en el carro en camino a tu oficina-elsa negó con la cabeza rápidamente y abrió los ojos asustada

-estaas loco¡, afuera debe haber muchos periodistas-el rio por el teléfono

-loco por ti amor ,ire por la puerta de atraz creeme tengo todo cubierto-elsa comenzó a caminar en círculos

-jack no..si te ven..jack no quiero salir en el periódico de mañana-amenazo elsa

-y no lo haras creeme-en eso la puerta se abrió dando paso a un peliblanco en terno,elsa al comienzo lo miro mal pero luego lo abrazo

_**Jejje bueno espero que les halla gustado no se que tal estará jaja bueno contare esto en 2 tiempos en pasado y actual pero mas será el pasado solo algunos cortos de actual se preguntaran como es que ellos terminaron juntos bueno en el próximo cap les contare ,los adoro un monton y espero les guste si tiene sugerencias ,opiniones , y comentarios enserio porfa déjenme un review bueno los adoro y nos vemos en el próximo cap que prometo será pronto mañana o pasado pero pronto en cuanto al otro ficc no se preocupen estare subiendo el otro cap de aire invernal junto con el 2 cap de este adiós y los quiero**_

_**Candle-snow **_


End file.
